


Loyal Bullet

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto





	Loyal Bullet

El silencio del largo pasillo vacío se vio roto por el sonido de tacones chocando contra el impoluto suelo de mármol de forma rítmica. Una mujer de pelo castaño caminaba en dirección a una de las habitaciones de descanso de la agencia FunT. En las paredes había cientos de fotos de diferentes grupos de música conocidos en todo Ocsity. Black 'n' Blue era el que más se repetía a medida que avanzaba.  
La mujer se colocó una mano en el corazón y pudo sentir como latía a gran velocidad. Quizás en parte era porque cabía la posibilidad de coincidir con un grupo del que había sido fan desde que empezaron como era B'n'B. Pero no solo era eso… Este era su primer trabajo en la industria de la música. De hecho… ¡Era su primer trabajo en cualquier industria! No era más que una chica de 18 años reclutada por FunT nada más finalizar sus estudios. El motivo por el que la eligieron… No era algo de lo que debería sentirse orgullosa. Pero pensaba darlo todo en su primer trabajo y demostrar que era alguien en quien se podía confiar.  
Llegó frente a la puerta que le habían indicado y paró en seco. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, intentando relajarse. Ajustó su cabello recogido en un roete despeinado, y por fin se decidió a abrir.  
-  **¡Buenos días!**  
Detrás de esa puerta se hallaba el primer paso para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

* * *

-  **Señorita… Airi Kyuka, ¿verdad?**  
-  **¡Sí, Señor!**  
La mujer abrazaba una carpeta mientras el director de la compañía, el Señor Travis Scott, releía su curriculum. El hombre no aparentaba tener más que un par de años que ella, pero la realidad era que el Señor Travis podría ser perfectamente su padre. Airi se preguntó si con todo ese dinero tenía alguna técnica de rejuvenecimiento o si simplemente eran unos buenos genes.  
Travis dejó el documento en la mesa, despertándola de sus profundos pensamientos.  
-  **Bien. Bienvenida al equipo, Airi.**  -Le sonrió con una de esas sonrisa de un millón de dólares.  
-  **¡Aaaah!** -La chica se encogió. - **¡M-Muchas gracias, Señor! ¡No les defraudaré! ¡Lo prometo!**  
-  **Eso espero. Hahaha.**  
-  **¡Bien! Y… Esto… ¿Cuándo empiezo? Oh. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Trabajaré como becaria o…?**  
-  **¿Eh? No, nada de eso. Empiezas esta tarde.** -Travis se giró en su silla. - **Vas a ocuparte de los preparativos para el debut de un grupo muy especial, pero… Te aviso.**  
La chica parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. El ambiente se tensó de pronto.  
-  **Este grupo, Loyal Bullet, si sigue así… Está destinado al fracaso.**

* * *

A pesar de que el Señor Director le había dicho eso… Airi se convenció a sí misma de que no sería para tanto. Si no lo hacía… Iba a acabar demasiado desmotivada como para trabajar en algo tan importante como era la administración de un grupo entero.  
Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y con un fuerte "¡Buenos días!", pero para su sorpresa nadie le respondió. Sí, había gente en la habitación, pero era como si no hubiesen oído nada. Ni siquiera levantaron la vista.  
Había un total de cuatro chicos sentados en diferentes pufs de colores. Los que tenía más cerca eran un rubio y un pelirrojo que estaban viendo algo en un teléfono móvil, riendo por las ocurrencias que soltaba un hombre en la pantalla. A la derecha, un chaval con gafas jugaba una antigua Game Boy sentado del revés con la cabeza cerca del suelo, mientras que otro con flores en el pelo usaba el estómago del primero para apoyar un esmalte de uñas color rosa.  
Airi parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba un poco confusa por la falta de reacción de los chavales. Carraspeó un poco pero seguían sin prestarle atención.  
-  **Esto… ¡B-Buenos días!** -Repitió.  
Nada. El rubio y el pelirrojo soltaron una carcajada por el video que estaban viendo.  
-  **No te muevas, que lo tiras.**  -Dijo el chico de las flores.  
Pero aparte de eso… Silencio.  
Airi empezaba a enfadarse. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
-  **¡HE DICHO BUENOS DÍAS, MALDITA SEA!**  
Inmediatamente los cuatro dieron un salto. El teléfono móvil se resbaló de las manos de uno de los chicos. El esmalte de uñas acabó encima de la sudadera del que jugaba a la consola, y con ello empezaron las discusiones.  
-  **¡WAAAH! ¡SE HA MANCHADO!**  
-  **Oh, no. No me digas que está roto… Me lo acababa de comprar…**  
-  **¡AH! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Ulises! ¡Se ha derramado todo!**  
-  **Mira tú primero, Lorenzo. A lo mejor está bien…**  
Airi soltó un largo suspiro. Quizás el Director tenía razón después de todo. No había pasado ni cinco minutos aquí y ya estaba agotada. Viendo que sus intentos para llamar la atención de los miembros eran futiles, la joven se giró para visitar a Travis a ver si él podía poner algo de orden,ñ. Sin embargo no pudo dar ni un paso. Su vista se vio interrumpida por un muro. No, espera… Eso era una persona. Un chico. Levantó la vista tímidamente para encontrarse unos ojos fríos de color azul que parecía que iban a asesinarla con la mirada.  
-  **Eh.** -La voz grave del desconocido fue suficiente para callar al resto del grupo. - **¿Y esta?**  
Los otros cuatro se fijaron por fin en la castaña que de pronto se sentía un poco intimidada. Era como si por primera vez se hubieran percatado de su presencia ahora que el tipo alto la había señalado, así que aprovechó esta oportunidad que todos estaban atentos.  
-  **Buenos días…**  -Saludó por cuarta vez.  
-  **Buenos días.** -Respondieron todos en unísono, como si fuese una clase de primaria.  
-  **Esto… Mi nombre es Airi Kyuka… Em… S-Soy…**  
-  **¡Oh!** -Uno de los que estaba viendo el video en el teléfono, el pelirrojo, se levantó de un salto. - **¡Ya se! ¿Eres una nueva instructora de baile?**  
-  **¿No ves cómo va vestida?**  -Respondió el chico de las flores. - **Claramente es la profesora de composición, ¿verdad?**  
-  **N-No… Yo…**  
-  **¡Ah! ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡Viene a echarnos por fin!** -El chico de los videojuegos la señaló directamente colocándose bien los lentes. - **¡El Director se ha cansado de nosotros!**  
-  **¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?**  
Y volvió el murmullo general.  
-  **¡N-No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!**  
Pero de nuevo nadie le hacía caso. Los cuatro empezaron a discutir entre ellos y a quejarse de lo injusta que era una expulsión que ni siquiera iba a llevarse a cabo. Airi lloriqueó un poco ante la mirada atenta del tipo alto con ojos azules.  
-  **¡EH! ¡Haced caso!**  -Volvió a llamar la atención.  
La castaña lo miró de reojo y le agradeció asintiendo con una sonrisa.  
-  **Yo… Soy la gerente de vuestro grupo durante estos meses. El Director ha decidido que es hora de que hagáis vuestro Debut, por lo que me ha encargado organizar todos los preparativos. ¡Tengo ganas de trabajar con vosotros!**  -Airi hizo una reverencia, pero nadie dijo nada.  
El silencio era tal que se podría oír el vuelo de una mosca.  
-  **Eh… Esto es Loyal Bullet.**  -Señaló el de gafas.  
-  **Sí, lo sé. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!**  
-  **¡Pero, pero, pero…! ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?** -El chico pelirrojo parecía algo alterado.  
-  **Está bien, Camilo.**  -Murmuró el rubio, pero no le ayudó a calmarse.  
-  **Sí, estoy al tanto de que el Director os ha estado entrenando desde jóvenes. Ha decidido que este es el momento perfecto para vuestro Debut, pero no me ha dado más detalles del porqué. Lo lamento.**  
-  **Justo después de que Johnny se haya ido… Es demasiado cruel.**  -El que tenía flores en el pelo apartó la mirada.  
Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Todos parecían desanimados. El chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules por fin entró a la habitación pasando por el lado de la joven.  
-  **Gerente, ¿eh? No hay nada que podamos hacer excepto seguir sus órdenes.** -Comentó de pronto.  
-  **¡Pero, Ricky…!**  
-  **Es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo, ¿no? Es hora de cumplir nuestro sueño. Con o sin Johnny.** -Soltó con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-  **Dices eso, pero tú eres el primero que lo busca todos lo dí-** -Antes de que el chico con gafas pudiera seguir, la mirada del albino lo calló por completo. - **Ah… Ahaha… Decía… ¡Deberíamos presentarnos a Ai-Ai!**  
-  **¿Ai… Ai…?**  -Murmuró la gerente, pero en seguida recobró la compostura. - **¡Ejem! ¡Eso no es necesario! He estado estudiando vuestros expedientes.**  
-  **¿Eeeeh? ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor no mires ahí dentro! ¡Hay cosas privadas!**  -Se cubrió el pecho sobre su sudadera, pero eso sólo hizo que se manchase las mangas con el esmalte rosa. - **¡OH, NO!**  
Airi lo señaló.  
-  **¡Eres Ulises! ¡Tus aficiones son los videojuegos y las series japonesas! ¡Se te dan bien las nuevas tecnologías, pero no tienes ningún punto fuerte como idol! ¡Tienes que entrenar duro! ¡Tu signo es…!**  
-  **¡AAAH! ¡Lo sabe todo! ¡Es adivina! ¡Bruja!**  
-  **Acaba de decir que lo ha leído en tu expediente, atontao.** -Soltó el de flores.  
-  **Veamos… Tu debes ser Dave entonces. Te gustan las cosas lindas y de marca. Se te da bien el baile y tu punto fuerte es lo lindo que puedes parecer, ¿verdad?**  
El chico parpadeó un poco y sonrió tímidamente.  
-  **Aw, bueno… Si tu lo dices…**  
-  **Pero en realidad tienes mal carácter, y si no te controlas puedes llegar a hacer peligrar la reputación de la empresa.**  
-  **¿EH? ¡Oye!**  
-  **Entonces tenemos a… Camilo y Lorenzo.**  -Señaló respectivamente al pelirrojo y el rubio. - **Siempre estáis juntos y vuestro punto fuerte es que tenéis voces son muy compatibles.**   **Si no me equivoco el líder del grupo es Camilo, ¿no?**  
Lorenzo sonrió, dándole un golpecillo a su amigo que aún parecía un poco bajo de ánimos.  
-  **A ratos. ¿Verdad, Camilo?**  
-  **¿Eh…? Oh… Sí.**  
Airi se volvió entonces al último, el albino que la miraba fijamente. La chica tragó saliva.  
-  **Y ese es Ricky. Um… Su punto fuerte es el baile.**  
-  **¿Eh? ¿Y ya está?**  
Ulises dio un salto.  
-  **¡Es que le das miedo! ¡Intenta sonreír un poco que la chica no te ha hecho nada, tío!**  
-  **Yo no doy miedo a nadie, pringao.**  
-  **¡Sí, sí que lo das!**  
-  **¡QUE NO DOY MIEDO!**  
El rubio de gafas salió corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de la gerente. Airi sonrió con nerviosismo. Ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras del Director. Comparando a estos cinco con su querido B'n'B… Más que administrar un grupo de ídols sentía que estaba cuidando de una clase de parvulario.  
-  **Ejem… Bien. Venía a informaros sobre vuestro nuevo horario que ha sido actualizado para prepararos para el Debut. La fecha está aún por confirmar pero de momento creemos que será a finales de Junio.**  -La chica abrió una carpeta con pinzas y sacó documentos. - **Como política de empresa tenemos que hacer audiciones para formar el grupo, pero solo con presentaros estáis cogidos, claro. Así que si firmáis aquí…**  
-  **¡Un momento!**  -Camilo levantó la mano. - **¿A-Ahora? ¿Ya? ¿Y qué pasa si falta alguien?**  
-  **¿Si falta alguien…?**  -La chica frunció el ceño, confusa. - **¿No estamos todos?**  
-  **¡Falta Johnny!** -Soltó Dave.  
-  **¿Johnny…? Oh…**  -Airi sacó uno de los expedientes. En la foto un chico de pelo color rubio fresa miraba a cámara con expresión muerta. - **Lo siento, pero… El Director me dijo que Johnny había decidido abandonar Loyal Bullet hace unos meses.**  
-  **¡Pero no sabemos que le ha pasado! ¡Ni siquiera se despidió! ¡No podemos debutar sin Johnny! Todos hemos trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí. Sin él sería…**  
Camilo parecía hablar en nombre de todos. Airi no estaba muy segura de qué hacer ahora.  
-  **Estoy seguro de que si hablamos con él… Quizás podemos convencerlo…**  -Comentó Lorenzo. - **¿No hay forma de posponer el debut hasta que vuelva?**  
-  **N-No estoy muy segura de eso… Si no firmais no podemos hacer los preparativos… Será como si no os hubierais presentado a la audición y no podréis debutar como grupo en el evento.**  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo en la oficina. Algunos suspiraron desanimados y otros apartaron la mirada. Airi se abrazó a la carpeta. La palabras del Director retumbaron en su cabeza. " _Si este grupo sigue así… Está destinado al fracaso_ ". ¿De verdad iba a acabar así…? ¿Iban a fracasar sin haber empezado siquiera?  
-  **Oye… ¿Por qué las caras tan largas?**  -Una voz alegre vino de detrás de la gerente.  
-  **¡Director!**  -La chica hizo una reverencia a su jefe, mientras este entraba a la sala.  
-  **Hey, hey. Pensé que estaríais contentos. ¡Por fin vais a debutar!**  
-  **¡Eso está muy bien, viejo! ¡Pero no tenemos a Johnny!**  -Soltó Dave, con enfado.  
-  **Johnny, ¿hm? Así que algunos no quieren debutar a menos que Johnny esté aquí…** -Travis se colocó una mano en la barbilla. - **Entiendo, entiendo…**  
-  **Se lo he intentado explicar, Señor… Pero…**  
-  **Tranquila, Airi. Es muy simple.** -El hombre se cruzó de brazos. - **Mañana a las ocho de la mañana abriré mi oficina. El que firme el contrato debutará como Loyal Bullet. El que no, está fuera.**  
Los cinco chicos parecían sorprendidos.  
-  **¡Pero, Johnny…!**  
-  **Si Johnny viene mañana a las ocho a firmar no tengo problema en que se una. Pero si Johnny no viene y decidís que no queréis debutar si es sin él… Loyal Bullet acabará aquí. ¿Queda claro?**  
Airi se llevó una mano a la boca.  
-  **¡Señor…!**  
-  **Airi.**  -Travis se giró, mirándolos de reojo. Su voz sonaba seria, algo extraño en él. - **Si Loyal Bullet es disuelto me temo que tu trabajo acaba aquí también.**  
El grupo entero, Airi incluida, sintieron como su estómago se revolvía. Nadie dijo una palabra en casi un minuto de silencio incómodo, hasta que Lorenzo decidió hablar.  
-  **¡Espera! ¡Pero la gerente no tiene culpa de esto…!**  
-  **Si no hay grupo no hay necesidad de gerente, Lorenzo.**  -Travis volvió a su tono jovial. - **¡Nos vemos mañana!**  
Y con eso se marchó.

Nadie en la habitación se movió. Ulises seguía detrás de la gerente que tenía la cara tan blanca como su camisa. El tiempo parecía no pasar, porque todos estaban tan sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que habían estado así casi cinco minutos. El primero que hizo un movimiento fue Ricky. Se giró, agarró su mochila negra y salió por la puerta.  
-  **Nos vemos.**  -Soltó.  
-  **¡Ricky!** -Dave reaccionó. - **¿Vas a firmar?**  
El albino se quedó parado unos segundos.  
\- …  **Quizás.**  -Soltó. Airi volvió la vista al chico. - **Tengo que pensar en ello.**  
En cuanto acabó la oración se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él. No pasó ni un segundo cuando Ulises también volvió en sí.  
-  **¡Ai-Ai, tranquila! Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. ¿Verdad, chicos?** -No hubo respuesta por parte de sus compañeros. - **¿Eh? ¡Venga! ¡Todo irá bien! ¿Verdad?**  
De nuevo silencio. Dave agarró sus cosas y salió por la puerta.  
-  **Hasta luego.** -Se despidió, pero nadie respondió.  
Lorenzo y Camilo le siguieron también en silencio, dejando a la gerente y al chico de gafas a solas. Airi se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando con tristeza.  
\- …  **Lo siento.**  -Susurró el chico. - **No es un buen momento para nosotros, pero… No queríamos que esto te afectase a ti.**  
La castaña negó con la cabeza.  
-  **Lo entiendo… Gracias, Ulises.**  -Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. - **Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?**  
La gerente salió de la habitación dejando al chico completamente solo.

* * *

-  **¡Ricky, espera!**  -Dave alcanzó a su compañero antes de que cruzara la calle. - **Oye. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**  
El chico lo ignoró al principio, pero acabó suspirando.  
-  **Lo mismo que tú. Lo mismo que los otros dos.**  -Señaló con la cabeza a Lorenzo y Camilo que hacían un pobre trabajo ocultándose detrás de una señal de Stop. - **Vais a buscarlo, ¿verdad?**  
Camilo dio un salto, revelando su maravilloso escondite.  
-  **¡Por supuesto! Tenemos hasta mañana a las ocho para buscar a Johnny.**  
-  **¿Y qué pasa si no lo encontramos? O peor…**  -Dave se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **¿Qué pasa si lo encontramos y no quiere volver…? ¿Qué haremos entonces?**  
Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que el teléfono de Lorenzo lo alertara de un nuevo mensaje.  
-  **Ulises dice que va a buscarlo también. Supongo que todos hemos pensado lo mismo…** -El chico sonrió. - **Eso es lo primero. No podemos perder la esperanza antes de empezar, ¿no? Ya veremos qué hacer si no lo conseguimos.**  
Camilo le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-  **¡Sí! ¡Si nos repartimos zonas en Ocsity estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos antes! Ulises dice que va a buscar por la zona comercial. Dave, tu casa queda al lado del conservatorio, quizás esté por ahí. Lorenzo y yo vamos a buscar a su casa antigua, y tú Ricky puedes ir por la zona de empresas.**  
-  **Sí, sí, jefe…**  -Soltó con pereza el albino.  
-  **Si alguien lo encuentra que mande un mensaje. Si le hablamos entre todos igual entra en razón.**  
-  **¡Entendido!**  
Dicho esto todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones ante los atentos ojos azules de Airi que los observaba desde el otro lado de la calle. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró. No iban a encontrarlo… Eso lo sabía de sobra. Y si lo hacían… Quizás entonces sí que se negarían a firmar.  
Porque Johnny… Él… Ya tenía otro compromiso.

* * *

Dave caminaba por la entrada del conservatorio de Ocsity. Hacía ya años que no venía aquí con sus amigos cada tarde para practicar sus instrumentos. Eran momentos muy felices de su infancia, y el motivo por el que estaba tan unido a todos. Le daba algo de pena…  
Se sentó en un banco con un suspiro. Johnny y él a veces se escaqueaban para ir a fumar. Se creían chicos malos o algo así… Lo cierto es que solo estaban imitando los hábitos de Ricky, que cuando los pilló les echó la bronca del siglo. Una suave risita escapó sus labios. No quería admitirlo pero… Le echaba de menos. Muchísimo.  
De pronto, alguien llamó su atención. Una de los hábitos característicos de Johnny era siempre llevar ropa con orejitas de animales. Y justo en frente de él, de espaldas, un chico con capucha de orejas de gato iba dando saltitos hacia la zona sur de Ocsity.  
-  **¿Eh? ¡J-JOHNNY!** -Gritó poniéndose de pie de pronto, pero el chico no se detuvo. Ni siquiera se giró. - **¡Espera!**  
Dave salió corriendo para buscarlo, pero una vez cruzada la esquina desapareció por completo. Soltó un par de maldiciones y agarró su teléfono abriendo el chat de grupo que tenía con sus amigos. Pulsó el botón de audio y empezó a gritar.  
-  **¡LO HE VISTO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA JOHNNY! ¡VA HACIA LA ZONA COMERCIAL! ¡Lleva una sudadera azul con orejas de gato!**  
Una vez enviado el mensaje, empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Ulises observaba el escaparate de una tienda de videojuegos con la cara pegada al cristal. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad quería el nuevo Super Smash Bros, pero… Le prometió a Johnny que jugarían juntos.  
-  **A lo mejor si lo compro puedo convencerlo de que vuelva…**  -Se preguntó en voz alta. Un par de personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraron, extrañados.  
Decidido, entró a la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Johnny siempre ganaba a los videojuegos, y se reía de todos los demás cuando se quejaban de que hacía trampas o algo por el estilo. Cuando eran pequeños, Johnny buscaba los códigos de cada uno de los juegos que Ulises tenía y acababa por memorizarlos solo para patearle el trasero. Quizás antes lo veía como algo insoportable, incluso malicioso, pero daría lo que fuera por que volviera a hacerlo… Era algo así como que no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.  
El sonido de notificación en su teléfono le hizo salir de esos recuerdos antiguos. Reprodujo el audio de Dave y sus gritos llamaron la atención de toda la tienda, que hasta el momento estaba en completo silencio. Pero Ulises no prestó atención a los compradores. De inmediato volvió la cabeza tan rápido que casi se hizo daño. Justamente fuera de la tienda, un chico con sudadera azul y orejas de gato daba saltitos por la calle. Se asomó unos instantes a la tienda de videojuegos y el chico de gafas pudo ver perfectamente un mechón de pelo dorado.  
-  **¡ACABO DE VERLO!** -Respondió gritando, olvidándose por completo de pulsar el botón para enviar un audio.  
Salió de la tienda y miró hacia todas partes, pero no estaba en ningún sitio. Ulises agarró su teléfono y ahora sí, se aseguró de pulsar el botón.  
-  **¡N-No estoy muy seguro…! ¡Pero creo que va hacia su casa antigua! ¡Lorenzo, Camilo ahora es cosa vuestra!**  
Tomó aire, preparándose para correr. No era muy recomendable teniendo en cuenta su estado físico pero... Esta era una ocasión especial. ¡Tenía que llegar y hablar con Johnny!

* * *

Lorenzo y Camilo observaban el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de color rojo, sentados en el jardín de la antigua casa de Johnny. Estaban en completo silencio, mientras que el sonido de los pájaros los llevaba a tiempos mejores. Antes de que Johnny dejara el grupo vivía en esta casa enorme, donde todos iban a jugar cuando eran niños. Sin embargo, cuando se fue sin aviso alguno la casa quedó completamente vacía, como si todo hubiera sido premeditado.  
-  **¿Qué vas a hacer?** -Camilo rompió el silencio, cerrando los ojos. - **Si Johnny no vuelve… ¿Vas a firmar?**  
Lorenzo tomó unos minutos para pensarlo.   
-  **No lo se.**  -Admitió. - **Todo ha sido muy repentino.**  
-  **¿Verdad…?**  -El pelirrojo resopló. - **Yo… Quiero que Loyal Bullet triunfe. Nada me gustaría más.**  
-  **Lo se, pero… Dave tiene razón. Es muy cruel hacerlo sin Johnny.**  
-  **Supongo…**  
Se hizo el silencio unos segundos.  
-  **¿Por qué crees que se marchó?** -Preguntó ahora Lorenzo.  
-  **¿Johnny? Hm…** -Camilo suspiró. - **Supongo que se cansó de esperar. Nunca fue muy paciente, ¿no?**  
-  **Bueno, bueno… El Capitán Paciencia.**  
-  **¡Oye!**  
Los dos empezaron a reír suavemente, hasta que las carcajadas se fueron apagando poco a poco. Acabaron mirándose con una sonrisita dulce.  
-  **Camilo…**  -Empezó el rubio. - **Escucha… Si es contigo, yo…**  
Antes de poder acabar la frase, el teléfono de ambos pitó de pronto. Lorenzo cerró los ojos un poco molesto.  
-  **Oh. Son Dave y Ulises.**  -Murmuró Camilo. - **Buah. Como odio los mensajes de voz…**  
-  **Anda, dale.**  
Las voces de sus compañeros resonaron por todo el jardín y los dos chicos se pusieron de pie enseguida. ¿Johnny? ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde? Las preguntas se respondieron de inmediato, cuando un muchacho rubio con sudadera azul cruzó la puerta de la casa. No entró, si no que pasó de largo. Pero tenía que ser él. ¡Tenía que serlo!  
-  **¡Lorenzo!**  
-  **¡Sí!**  
Los dos empezaron a correr detrás del joven que iba tan feliz dando saltitos por la calle. Antes de poder llegar a él este se paró en seco en mitad del asfalto. Lorenzo se detuvo también, haciendo que Camilo chocase contra su espalda de forma cómica.  
No había duda. Sudadera azul… Orejas de gato… Pelo rubio y baja estatura. Era Johnny. Su Johnny.  
-  **¡Camilo, Lorenzo!** -Por detrás llegaron Dave y Ulises, jadeando por la carrera.  
-  **¡Estámos aquí!**  
Los cuatro se quedaron mirando la espalda del joven al que habían estado siguiendo. El chico parecía un poco incómodo.  
-  **Johnny…**  -El primero en hablar fue Dave. - **¡Johnny por favor…!**  
-  **¡AAAH! ¡YA BASTA!**  -Por fin se giró el chico, fulminándolos con la mirada. - **¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES JOHNNY? ¡Llevo todo el día intentando daros esquinazo! ¿Por qué me estáis siguiendo?**  
El alma se le cayó a los pies a los cuatro. No era más que un chaval de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con bigotes de gato dibujados en sus mejillas. Parecía bastante enfadado.  
-  **Chicos creo que ese no es Johnny…**  -Susurró Ulises a sus compañeros.  
-  **¡CLARO QUE NO ES JOHNNY, IDIOTA!**  -Le gritó de vuelta Dave, haciendo que se tapase los oídos.  
-  **¡L-Lo sentimos mucho…! ¡Es que…! ¡Pensábamos que eras otra persona!** -Se intentó excusar Lorenzo, con las palmas visibles. - **¡Por favor perdónanos!**  
-  **Sí, sí… Que sea la última vez…**  -Murmuró el chico, y se marchó frunciendo el ceño.  
Incluso cuando el desconocido con sudadera azul y orejas de gato desapareció por una esquina, el grupo de chicos seguía en silencio. Casi era de noche… Y ni rastro de Johnny. Una profunda decepción los llenó por completo.  
-  **Quizás… Quizás Ricky ha tenido más suerte…**  -Murmuró Camilo, intentando ser positivo. - **¿No?**  
-  **Ricky se habrá ido a casa.** -Soltó Dave, dándose la vuelta. - **Y yo también. Buenas noches.**  
-  **¡Dave…! ¡Espera!** -Ulises hizo un pucherito a sus amigos unos momentos hasta que acabó por despedirse con la mano. - **Buenas noches… ¡Espérame, Dave!**  
Lorenzo y Camilo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Para bien o para mal… Mañana Loyal Bullet iba a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en la zona de empresas de Ocsity un joven de pelo blanco observaba un enorme edificio de color blanco. Miraba su teléfono, pero no el grupo donde sus amigos hablaban de un "Falso Johnny", si no un mensaje que le había llegado desde un número oculto.  
" _Si quieres respuestas, busca en la Agencia HappyHolidays."_  
Era lo único que decía. Pues bien… Ahí estaba. ¿De verdad Johnny estaría en un sitio como este…?  
Ricky avanzó hasta entrar en la zona de jardines de la empresa. Era muy distinta a FunT. Derrochaba dinero y glamour por cada metro que pisaba. Una fuente con luces iluminaba los caros árboles de cerezo que acababan de ponerse en flor. Eso por no hablar de las estatuillas y bancos de piedra por todo el recinto. Se sentía casi un poco fuera de tono tan cerca de tantas decoraciones y caprichos.  
La puerta de entrada estaba iluminada por las luces de dentro, pero no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera abierto. Después de todo, ya era bastante tarde. El cielo había oscurecido por completo, y no tenía pinta de que el edificio tuviera sus puertas abiertas al público. Esperó unos segundos ahí de forma incómoda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
Incluso si la agencia estuviera abierta… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Preguntar por Johnny? ¿Y entonces qué? Ensayó un par de veces en su mente lo que iba a decir, pero antes de poder siquiera llegar a la puerta alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.  
-  **¡AAAAAAH!** -Lo pilló tan desprevenido que dio un salto enorme.  
Cuando se giró un chico lo miraba con expresión confusa.  
-  **Lo siento… No quería asustarte.** -Soltó una risita, probablemente por su reacción.  
Ricky se le quedó mirando en silencio. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba alucinando? Casi parecía que el tipo estaba brillando. Era como si el príncipe de un cuento de hadas se hubiera materializado justo delante de él. Su pelo marrón ondulado como si cada mechón hubiese sido colocado premeditadamente, sus ojos azules repletos de pestañas que lo miraban con una mezclande confusión y diversión… Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.  
No supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente se le quedó mirando en silencio, con la mente totalmente en blanco. El joven desconocido levantó una ceja, y carraspeo.  
-  **Y… Esto… ¿Necesitas algo?** -Empezó. - **Oh. La Agencia acaba de cerrar… Pero aún hay gente dentro. Si querías entrar puedo intentar ayudarte.**  
Le tendió una mano.  
-  **¡No!** -Soltó, dando un paso atrás. - **¡Digo, sí! ¡O sea…! No quería nada, lo siento.**  
Respondió atropellado. Se giró inmediatamente dispuesto a marcharse y no volver nunca más. O al menos hasta que el Príncipe de Blancanieves se hubiera marchado y lo dejase pensar con claridad.  
-  **Oh, espera.** -El chico le agarró la mano y Ricky se congeló de inmediato. - **Mi grupo y yo debutamos en unos dias. Ven a vernos, ¿vale?**  
Le dedicó una segunda sonrisa angelical, lo cual le puso más nervioso todavía. Agarró el folleto que le tendía el chico y lo arrugó en la mochila sin mirarlo siquiera. Después de eso salió de allí tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.  
El desconocido lo despidió, moviendo la mano con una sonrisa hasta que Ricky desapareció por las calles. Pasados unos minutos la sonrisa del chico acabó volviéndose una expresión seria de indiferencia.  
El castaño entró a la agencia y subió por el ascensor, hasta llegar a uno de los pisos más altos del edificio. Caminó en silencio hasta su oficina, y dejó el resto de folletos en una mesa cercana. En la sala un chico con pelo rosa miraba la tele, sentado en un sofá mientras que a su lado había otro jugando con su teléfono.  
-  **¿Cómo ha ido lo de la publicidad?**  -Preguntó el primero, girando la cabeza.  
-  **Eh.** -Respondió él, con un suspiro sentándose a su lado. - **Hay cada rarito…**  
-  **¡Oye, oye, Yuma! ¿Sabes, sabes? ¡La directora me ha dicho que he mejorado muchísimo en composición!**  
El tercer chico se arrimó al castaño con una sonrisa orgullosa. Yuma le devolvió la sonrisa, cansado, acariciandole la cabeza por encima de la capucha con orejas de gato que llevaba.  
-  **Eso es genial, Johnny.**

* * *

-  **Así que Travis ya ha hecho su movimiento…**  
-  **Me temo que sí, Señora.**  
Cerca de allí, dos mujeres hablaban en la oficina privada de la Directora del HappyHolidays. La mujer rubia de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos, poniendo la cabeza sobre su mesa.  
-  **Que lata. Lo ha hecho para vengarse porque le robé uno de sus queridos aspirantes, ¿verdad?**  -Murmuró. - **¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso perder! Seguimos adelante. Sweet Dreams debutará este fin de semana en el Festival de Primavera. ¡Asegurate de que se emita en todas las cadenas del mundo!**  
-  **N-No se si eso será posible…**  -La secretaria soltó una risita. - **Pero haré lo que pueda. Buenas noches, Señora.**  
Antes de salir de la oficina la mujer rubia llamó la atención a la chica. Se recogió su larga melena en una cola de caballo mientras hablaba.  
-  **Oh… ¿Y Liberty? Ya te lo he dicho… No hace falta que me digas "Señora". Y mucho menos mientras estamos tú y yo solas.**  
La secretaria soltó una suave risita.  
-  **Claro… Buenas noches, Summer.**

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, y las puertas del despacho de Travis Scott se abrieron justamente a las ocho en punto de la mañana. A su lado, la gerente de Loyal Bullet tragó saliva esperando a ver si entraba alguien. Pasó un minuto… Pasó otro… Y nada. Nadie entraba al despacho.  
Airi se abrazó a su carpeta con un triste suspiro, hasta que de pronto oyó conmoción fuera del despacho. Travis, con una eterna sonrisa en su rostro no se movió del sitio, pero la chica salió corriendo a ver de qué se trataba.  
Fuera, un grupo de seis chicos se agarraban entre ellos mientras soltaba improperios.  
-  **¡No…! ¡Yo voy a… Firmar… Primero…!**  -Soltó Dave.  
-  **¡Ni de…! ¡Broma…! ¡Yo primero…!** -Respondió, Ulises agarrándolo por la cintura.  
-  **¡PARA ALGO…! ¡SOY EL LIDER…!**  -Entre dos o tres tenían bien sujeto a Camilo.  
A Airi se le escapó un ruidito de sorpresa, colocándose las manos sobre los labios. Los cinco parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia, y se soltaron de inmediato acabando con Ulises en el suelo.  
-  **¡Buenos días, Gerente!**  -Saludaron con una sonrisa.  
-  **Vosotros… ¿Por qué…? Pensé que no ibais a hacerlo sin Johnny…**  
-  **Lo hemos estado hablando…**  -Empezó Lorenzo.  
-  **¡Si llegamos a triunfar seguro que encontramos a Johnny antes!**  -Ulises sonrió poniéndose en pie, y le dio un golpecito a Ricky con el codo.  
El albino se rascó la mejilla.  
-  **Además… No sería justo que tú trabajo se vea afectado por nosotros…**  -Admitió.  
-  **Así que gerente… Nos ponemos en sus manos.**  -Camilo hizo una reverencia y el resto del grupo lo siguió. - **¡Esperamos trabajar bien contigo!**  
La chica no pudo evitar emocionarse, colocándose una mano en el pecho. Ella también hizo una reverencia con una enorme sonrisa.  
-  **¡Bienvenidos… Loyal Bullet!**


End file.
